


Take Me Home Tonight

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Age Difference, Drunk Sex, F/M, Porn Battle, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompt: restraint, young, drunk</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompt: restraint, young, drunk

She was blonde and had laughing blue eyes that mocked everyone in the bar. She was so obviously drunk but carried the attitude that she could still take on everyone at once and come out on top. McCoy had seen girls like her before, moving like sharks through the room, leaving most men frustrated and aching because she wouldn't let them touch her.

But she sat down next to him. "Bourbon straight up? I like that," she purred.

Fuck, she was going to get him killed by every other asshole at the bar that wanted in her pants. "Look, lady..."

"Jamie Kirk," she said, a twist to her lips. "I think you've heard of me."

Who hadn't? Youngest Captain in the fleet, and not because she slept her way there. "Yeah. So?"

"Take me home and I'll tell you about it."

"Why me?" he groused. "You could pick anyone."

"They're panting like they'll come in their pants. You look like you could last for a while." Her smile was lazy and taunting at once. "Am I wrong?"

McCoy leaned back a bit on his bar stool and gave her a long, sensual look. "No."

They went to her hotel room, and she didn't even wait for the bed. She slammed him up against the wall and attacked his mouth with hers. She was at his belt and grinding against him before he could even register that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Drunk as all get-out, but she could still move as if she was stone cold sober. McCoy felt his eyes roll up into the back of his head as she took him into her mouth, sucked on him and cradled his balls with one hand. Her tongue hit all the sweet spots he didn't even know he had, and he hit the back of her throat with every delicious bob of her head. He threaded his fingers through her hair, tugging on it sharply when he was close. "Don't, I'll..."

She swallowed him down with a smile. "Don't worry, tiger. This way it'll last longer for round two and three."


End file.
